Loves Weird don't you think?
by Matsu-Onii
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are best friends, but they have trouble expressing their feelings. On top of that Naruto is and idiot when it comes to girls and Sakura is an idiot when it comes to guys. BEING REVISED


"See you later Mom, I'm off to school," The pinkette said as she rushed out of the door and into her best friend's car. She greeted Naruto with a small wave and with that they were off to school.

"You ready for later?" Naruto asked asked, breaking the silence. Sakura sighed and sunk into the suede seat.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's gonna go very well; Sasuke doesn't like being told no." The blonde chuckled wryly and nodded. He'd never admit it our loud but he was excited for the break up. He doesn't think a douche like Sasuke deserves a girl Sakura. Ever since those two started dating Naruto decided to step off for Sakura's sake. But now, he actually has a _chance_. A small part of him felt sick for turning his best friend's break up into a chance to get her to notice him, but a bigger part of him knew that he could be thrice the man that Sasuke is to Sakura.

As they entered the classroom their eyes instantly drifted towards their small group of friends: Kiba, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Ino. Naruto made his way towards the small crowd and Sakura walked towards her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Hey Sasuke, can I um… talk to you outside for a second?" The young Uchiha simply grunted and lifted himself from his seat. As she followed Naruto gave her a supportive smile and that made her hold her head up a little higher.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sakura looked into Sasuke's coal eyes. Eyes that never held any emotion other than boredom. They were the complete opposite of Naruto's electric blue eyes. Naruto's eyes held so much emotion in them it was almost dizzying. She could always get lost in those eyes so easily.

"I… I want to…"

"You want to what?" The rosette took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I want to break up." she said more firmly than she intended. The male across from her raised an eyebrow and looked the Sakura up and down. Sakura simply held her gaze; she refused to crack under his gaze.

"Is there a reason for this?" his voice held the same boredom as always. Sakura simply shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know as well as I do that we're not compatible." When she looked up and saw a knowing smirk on Sasuke's features. She raised a pink eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"It's about the dope isn't it?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"And if it is?" Sasuke was slightly shocked by her response. Sakura has never challenged him before, this was fairly new.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later." And with that, the young Uchiha walked back in the classroom. Sakura simply sighed in relief and walked in behind him. She went to go sit with her group of friends. She smiled at them and casually joined the conversation.

Across from her Naruto was looking at her with eyes full of adoration. He was proud of her, he could tell during the ride to the school that she was nervous about the break up. He almost didn't think she'd do it, but she always surprised him in the best ways possible.

"Sorry class, there was a road block," everyone's attention turned to the grey haired man walking in the classroom. The entire class scoffed as he sat things at his desk. It was a wonder how this man hasn't been fired yet; he's late every single day. "Please take out your homework from last night." When he said this Naruto stiffened. He forgot to do his homework.

"Psst, Sakura?" the girl in question turned to her blonde friend. Naruto nodded his head towards Kakashi's direction. Sakura scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't tell me you didn't do your homework _again_ Naruto," he simply gave a shy grin shrugged. Their attention was then directed at their teacher at the sound of him clearing his throat.

"Is there something that you two would like to share with the class?"

"Sorry Sensei, Naruto was just asking for some notes." Naruto quickly shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Naruto was in third period and bored. Honestly he'd rather be watching paint dry. This is the only period he has away from his best friend.

The blonde hates math with a passion, but is oddly good at it. He never studies, he never does homework, but aces every test. He usually just tunes Asuma out and lays his head down all period. Just as he was about to go back to his usual math routine a devious grin graced his features and he he pulled out his phone. ' _Hey, guess who! Are you just as bored in your class as I am in mine?;)'_

On the other side of the line Sakura felt her phone vibrate. She looked up at her teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. When the coast was clear she checked her phone. She rolled her eyes when she saw Naruto's name at the top of the screen. She quickly unlocked her phone and replied. ' _I'm actually enjoying my class, and I'd enjoy it even more if you'd stop texting me in the middle of it.'_ Not even five minutes later she flt her phone vibrate again.

' _Come on Sakura, I'm just trying to have a little fun :p'_

' _Stop texting me'_

' _No'_

 _'STOP IT!'_

 _'Why?'_

' _Because it's annoying!'_

' _So?'_

' _I hate you'_

' _Love you too'_

' _Bye.'_ Naruto chuckled and decided to leave the rosette alone; he wanted to the end of the day.

* * *

Sakura was currently sitting on the hood of Naruto's car, waiting for him to bring his ass out of that damn school. It's ice cream Thursday. Every Thursday they'd go out for ice cream, it's their own little thing they do. When she told Ino about it she teased her for a month claiming they were dates. She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw her blonde friend running towards his car.

"What the hell took you so long?" she asked as she stepped in the car.

"I got into some trouble with Anko-Sensei," Sakura scoffed as they pulled out of the school's parking lot.

The ride to the ice cream shop was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Sakura simply scrolled through her phone while Naruto tapped his hand on the wheel to the radio. Even though the silence was very welcomed, Naruto so desperately wanted to ask about how the break up went. _Come on Uzumaki._ He's been giving himself the same pep talk for the past twenty minutes and it was getting him nowhere. He bit his lip and sighed; it was either now or never.

"Sohowdidthebreakupgo?" Sakura fumbled with her phone at the sudden outburst.

"What?" she asked placing the device in her purse. Naruto gave her a side glance and took a deep breath.

"How did the break up go?" Sakura gave a small hum and looked up at the car's ceiling.

"It went okay I guess. When he asked why I told him that I had my eyes on someone else." Naruto slightly deflated when she said that she had eyes on someone else. Does that mean he never had a chance at all? Or by some small sliver of hope… she could be talking about him?

* * *

 **A/N: Long time no see! So I'm revising and updating these. I'm sorry but the way it was, it was just cringe worthy to me. I guess it's because it's because I know I can do better. I'm changing some stuff up but I'm trying to keep the basics of the story he same. I hope no one gets angry at this and if you guys think I end up straying too far from the original thing just pm me or leave a review. Also, I'll be putting some chapters together or just taking one away if it better the plot latter on.**

 **Till next time my little potatoes**


End file.
